


Christmas Countdown

by niallszayn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallszayn/pseuds/niallszayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>five ziall ficlets (canon compliants and AUs) to count down the days until Christmas!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the carol that you sing right within your heart

**Author's Note:**

> originally, i wanted to write 24 drabbles all throughout december, but uni work (lots of it) got in the way, so this is a very short countdown to the holidays :)  
> all of these are au at least in the sense of perrie inexplicably not being around in any way (you know....trying to keep it fluffy and stuff), but i'm sure you'll realise which of these are canon compliants and which aren't.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this first one is my christmas present for [lidia ](http://www.cuddlingziall.tumblr.com), because we talked about most of these things (more like yelled, most of the time) and she's a sweetheart :) (i put a little something in for [nara ](http://www.niaziallain.tumblr.com) as well, hope you notice it!) merry christmas, darlings!  
> this is pretty much just random snapshots of domestic boyfriends ziall, because i feel like we need more of that. title is from michael bublé's version of _it's beginning to look a lot like christmas_

It’s not a thing.

At least Niall doesn’t think it’s a thing. Until Harry’s over one day and asks him if Zayn made the playlist when he turns on some music.

It makes him think, but not enough not to forget it again.

He remembers when he overhears Louis asking Zayn if he’d been forced to listen to Niall’s music again, because Zayn is singing a McFly song. That wouldn’t be unusual. Only, it’s a song Niall swears he hasn’t listened to in weeks.

He doesn’t say anything right away, but it’s that evening, when they’re doing the dishes and jamming out to Jhené Aiko, that he finally understands.

“Oh god” he groans, and Zayn turns around, alarmed. “We’re one of those couples.”

Zayn relaxes slightly, putting the dish towel on the counter and taking a step towards him. “What are you talking about?”

“We’re one of those couples whose music taste slowly turns into each other’s."

Zayn laughs incredulously. "What, why?"

"Well, look at us right now. Also, which one's your favourite song off our new album?"

"Um" Zayn still looks confused. "I think I like Where Do Broken Hearts Go best?"

"Me too" Niall says smugly.

"Not that that proves anything, or that it’s a bad thing in the first place" Zayn laughs, pecking Niall's cheek and reaching for the towel again. "But I see where you're coming from."

Niall shimmies his hips a little in a celebratory dance and Zayn laughs again, smacking his arse with the towel.

"Save the seduction for the bedroom, honey."

Niall sticks his tongue out at him at the pet name. "No one said anything about seduction, petal."

His laughter fills the kitchen again when Zayn smacks him another time and only stops when he backs him up against the kitchen counter and kisses him quiet.

Later that night, when Niall is fucking into Zayn slowly, he watches his boyfriend's face whenever he hits his prostate, and waits for the next time it happens.

He hits it spot on and Zayn's face looks amazing, brows pulled together and sinful lips forming a perfect O, but Niall can't help it.

Laughter already lacing his voice, he goes "boop" when he hits it.

Watching Zayn's face transform is even more hilarious and he bursts out laughing, muffling the noise against Zayn's shoulder.

Zayn shoves at him and groans. "Why do you do that, why do you even turn sex into a joke?"

Niall lifts his head to look at him, and Zayn is frowning, but his eyes crinkle and there's the hint of a grin in the corner of his mouth.

He can't fool Niall, who only laughs harder, tapping each of Zayn's nipples once and then his bellybutton, barely managing to say: "Beep, beep, boop."

He stops abruptly when Zayn manages to flip them over in one go, all the air leaving Niall's lungs as his back hits the bed.

When Zayn lowers himself down onto his cock, bracing his hands on Niall's legs behind him, lower lip caught between his teeth, he very suddenly doesn't feel like laughing anymore.

-

The next day, he still finds great joy in playing Where Do Broken Hearts Go before they even start rehearsing.

Liam cluelessly joins in on the piano and Zayn, of course, sings along.

Niall feels as if the smile might break his face in half and Julian, who's unfairly squeezed himself in between the two of them, takes a video for his instagram.

When Niall watches it later, he sees that Zayn isn't visible at any point of the video, but judging from the comments plenty of people noticed him singing along anyway.

He smiles at some particularly enthusiastic comments, especially the ones celebrating a "ziall duet", and closes the app, snuggling further into Zayn's side.

Zayn presses a kiss to the side of his head and Niall smiles, humming quietly. He likes the few evenings they have all to themselves, when neither of them have anything else to do, when they can simply cuddle on the sofa and watch a movie.

Or end up not watching all that much of it.

-

Zayn is one of those people who think Christmas shouldn't even be mentioned before December, while Niall thinks it's never too early for Christmas songs.

He likes annoying Zayn with it, so when he starts singing in the shower one morning in early November, it's Last Christmas.

He hears Zayn's groan from the bedroom. "I'm not coming in there like that, Niall!"

Niall just laughs and continues singing at the top of his voice, keeping it going even as Zayn does stumble into the shower anyway.

Zayn pushes him against the cold tiles, pulling at his earlobe with his teeth, hands gripping Niall's hips tightly.

"I dare you to keep singing while I suck your cock" he growls.

Niall tries, and fails.

He's not a sore loser.

-

Time passes, and they're as busy as ever.

Recording the Band Aid 30 single is exciting and lots of fun, the atmosphere in a room full of some of the greatest musicians of their time indescribable.

Niall tries not to laugh at Zayn too much, but it's hard. It's just one line, but they're recording a _Christmas song_.

"At least it's not Last Christmas" he whispers at one point and Zayn elbows him, biting his lip trying not to laugh.

They're being interviewed, and eventually the interviewer asks what their favourite Christmas songs are.

Niall nearly chokes on his laugh when Zayn answers with Last Christmas, giving some bullshit explanation that gives Niall just enough time to compose himself before he agrees with him.

Zayn does a cute little dance at that, singing under his breath and it takes everything in Niall not to reach out for him.

None of the boys ask if it's a coincidence they've got the same favourite Christmas song, and Niall has a feeling they assume the answer wouldn't be exactly PG.

-

They release their album and Zayn gets sick, can't even make it to their album release party in Orlando.

Niall hates leaving him behind but knows that Trisha will take care of him, probably better than he himself could.

And Zayn does join them again before too long, mostly to avoid spreading the terrible substance abuse rumours that the Today Show had made up, so it's only natural that Niall fusses over him a bit more, always bringing him tea, trying to keep him warm, cuddling him.

The other boys act annoyed by their heightened PDA but Niall knows they don't actually mind.

It's pretty much just go, go, go from there on, TV and award shows, interviews all around the world, jetlag, hotel rooms, flashing lights.

Niall stays in Australia a couple days longer than the others, choosing to spend some time with his cousins.

He sends Zayn a short video of him singing Last Christmas by the pool and only receives the poop emoji back.

It makes him smile.

Back home things just as stressful as before, and probably will be until Christmas, with their book signing and more award shows, but at least they can sleep in their own beds most of the time.

Which, for Niall and Zayn, usually means Niall's bed.

But at this point, Niall's house is pretty much Zayn's too.

-

The thing is, Niall never stops singing.

He doesn't really notice it himself, only keeps track if someone mentions it to him.

Like, when Liam talks about it in an interview and Niall doesn't know what to say except for "I just love music."

Or when someone tweets him about how much he sang during their book signing, linking him to a tumblr post with an audio compilation.

Zayn laughs when Niall shows him.

"Do you really not notice?" he asks, and Niall shakes his head. "Don't worry though, they love it. And so do I."

"It's not annoying?"

"No, Ni, it definitely isn't. I join you most of the time, don't I?"

"Even Christmas songs?" Niall asks with a grin and Zayn laughs.

"Admittedly, I'm most likely to join in for Last Christmas, but now we're definitely getting closer to Christmas so it's okay to start singing them."

"Speaking of" Niall says and nearly laughs at the way Zayn worriedly raises his eyebrow immediately. "I may have bought a Christmas tree yesterday...feel like decorating it?"

"Already?" Zayn groans. "Ni, it's still over two weeks until Christmas."

" _Only_ two weeks! About time we set it up. Come on, Zaynie, I didn't even make you help choose it, all you gotta do is put some ornaments on it."

Zayn sighs. "You know I'd refuse it if anyone else asked me?"

Niall smiles and skips over to peck him on the lips before going off to find the boxes of decorations.

Zayn's not a huge fan of Christmas, but he finds that decorating the small tree Niall has picked out isn't quite so bad, not if it makes Niall this happy.

Especially if they listen to Last Christmas, even if - in a pavlovian reaction - it makes them so horny they don't even make it out of the living room.

Especially not then.

Niall takes a picture of the tree and puts it on his instagram, telling Zayn with a cheeky grin: "If there was a line about Christmas trees in Last Christmas, I'd have put that as the caption."

-

They don't get too much time to enjoy their tree though.

They fly to Italy a day earlier than the other lads and make a small holiday of it, enjoying the mild weather and relaxing for a whole day. It's nice, and it would be even nicer if they had the possibility to explore, but two members of One Direction have little chance of staying undetected.

Instead, they separate after filming their interview and performances and while Zayn flies home to spend some time with his family before they're off to America, Niall stays in Rome another day to do some sightseeing and enjoy the amazing food (which means pizza, obviously).

There's more TV shows to film, notably the X Factor final where they perform Where Do Broken Hearts Go and it's pretty much the best thing they've ever done.

Niall plays guitar with Ronnie Wood and he looks so _right_ in that place and Zayn tries not to stare, but it's hard.

When they group hug, Liam's in between them but Zayn manages to reach all the way across his massive shoulders to squeeze Niall's shoulder, trying to say everything through that small touch.

The way Niall looks at him for a second before they break apart makes him think he succeeded.

-

They’re off to America next, filming talk shows and promos and it’s all great fun, but no matter how nice the hotel, it’s not home.

It does have its perks just ordering room service to have breakfast in bed, but Zayn likes waking up to the smell of coffee and breakfast that Niall makes.

He likes tapping barefoot into the kitchen to find Niall at the stove, singing along to whatever’s on the radio or in his head.

Likes walking up behind him to wrap his arms around Niall’s torso, chin on his shoulder. He’s taller than Zayn now, and he doesn’t even need to stoop at all anymore to do it.

Zayn likes the sleepy kisses they share over breakfast and their tangled feet under the table.

So back home on Christmas morning, before they head off to spend the holidays with their families, they do exactly that.

Niall makes breakfast while Zayn clings to his back when he can, hands him the things he needs or generally stands in the way when he can’t.

They take their time with breakfast, listening to Christmas songs while they cuddle and dissolving into helpless giggles into each other’s mouths when Last Christmas comes on.

They’re lying on the sofa, with view on their Christmas tree, and Zayn tucks his head into the crook of Niall’s neck, pressing a grin into the skin there.

“We can never listen to that song with people around.”

It’s still his favourite Christmas song ever.


	2. time for singing christmas songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another one that's focusing on singing...sorta? au where zayn's new neighbour is really into playing christmas songs on his guitar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got a prompt for "you need to stop your drunken caroling outside of my window at 2am au" but [emma](http://www.candycaneziall.tumblr.com/) already wrote that amazingly so i changed it up A LOT, i hope that's ok anon?  
> title from _merry christmas everyone_ by shakin' stevens

Zayn wouldn’t say he was antisocial. He was quiet, shy. Awkward, sometimes.

Naturally, new acquaintances of any sort weren’t really his thing, no matter where he met them. That included new neighbours, even if they moved into the flat right next to his.

Especially if they had people over all the time not even a week after they’d moved in, and if they made a habit of playing Christmas songs loudly every single night. On their guitar. Loudly.

It was a guy, that much Zayn had figured out from his singing (it was quite a lovely voice, actually, but that wasn’t the point) but he’d never seen him.

It was annoying, but he’d almost gotten used to the nightly sound of guitar strings being tuned, so he was startled when the guy next door put on a Christmas CD instead on Thursday night. He still sang along, but something about it felt wrong to Zayn.

He groaned and shook his head at himself, getting up to go for a smoke on his tiny balcony. Sometimes he felt as if he was really weird.

Stepping out into the cold December night, Zayn shivered and thought about going back inside for his leather jacket, but he was already lighting up his cigarette, so he'd have to stub it out.

For someone who smoked he really couldn't stand the smell of cigarettes, especially the stale one it left on clothes and furniture.

So he stayed, looking over the city lights.

The view from his small flat on the fifth floor wasn't anything special but he still enjoyed it at night time, especially before Christmas, when the number of lights multiplied.

He was so absorbed he didn't even notice the music from next door getting louder, not until there was a voice from the other balcony, startling him.

"Hey" the voice said, and Zayn jumped, turning around. "'m Niall. I'm your new neighbour."

Zayn stared at him, mesmerised. Apparently his new neighbour was a young man about his age, pale skin, blond hair, light eyes. His shoulders were broad in his warm jumper, and his smile was bright. He was beautiful, and Zayn was still staring.

"Um" Niall made, clearing his throat, the smile dropping slightly. "I'm just putting up these."

He lifted his hands, sheepishly showing Zayn the fairy lights he was holding.

Zayn couldn't help but smile. "They're nice. I'm Zayn."

Niall's smile returned, but he didn't say anything, focusing on his lights instead.

Zayn watched him for a moment, cheesy Christmas songs playing in the background.

"You're not playing guitar tonight" he blurted out.

Niall's head snapped up, the yellow light shining onto the balcony from his flat illuminating his face just enough so Zayn could see him blush.

"You heard that?"

"Yeah" Zayn shrugged. "'s nice."

His own face felt warm and he felt strangely jittery, but he was being honest. Suddenly he couldn't even remember why he'd thought Niall's playing was annoying.

His own face felt warm and he felt strangely jittery, but he was being honest. Suddenly he couldn't even remember why he'd thought Niall's playing was annoying.

"Thanks" Niall mumbled. "Didn't mean to bother you."

"You're not" Zayn assured him, and he meant it. He'd sort of missed it today.

"Took a break today so I could put my decorations up" Niall explained, finishing with the fairy lights and reaching for more decorations. He nodded towards his window. "So I put on this."

"I was wondering" Zayn admitted. “I’ve kind of gotten used to your playing.”

“I’m still embarrassed you heard it at all” Niall admitted sheepishly. “I didn’t know the walls were that thin.”

“You’ve got a great voice, don’t worry about anyone hearing you. Most people would probably want to sing along.”

“Oh?” Niall made, the hint of a smile on his lips. “What about you? Did you wanna join in?”

“Uh…” This time it was Zayn’s turn to blush. “I don’t really sing outside of my shower.”

Niall laughed. “Well, if you ever get bored, feel free to knock on my door for a small duet. I don’t have anyone to sing with.”

“I find that hard to believe” Zayn teased lightly. “Sounded to me as if you have plenty of friends.”

Niall groaned quietly. “You heard them too, didn’t you?”

“Yeah” Zayn shrugged. “Not a big deal.”

“I’m sorry” Niall sighed. “I’ve only just moved in and I’m already disrupting your peace.”

“You’re not.” Trying to make sure Niall understood he meant it ended up with them silently looking at each other for longer than Zayn thought appropriate. He cleared his throat a little awkwardly, and Niall gave him a small smile that he returned.

There was a gust of wind and he shivered again. "Guess I should get back inside, 's kinda chilly."

"Oh", Niall said, "sure. It was nice meeting you."

"You too" Zayn replied with a smile. "I'll see you around?"

"I'm sure you will." Niall's smirk seemed very flirtatious to Zayn suddenly and he hesitated.

He didn't like meeting new people but he already liked Niall, who'd made him feel strangely at ease after only a few minutes, who sang Christmas carols every night and put up festive decorations, who Zayn was pretty sure was flirting with him.

Maybe this was a chance he should take.

It'd be easy to play this cool at first, just to be careful. He could just be a good neighbour.

"You know what?" he said, turning to face Niall again. "How about we grab coffee some time? To get to know each other better?"

Niall's face positively lit up and he stepped up right against the banister, closer to Zayn.

"Make that a date and I'm in."

Zayn grinned, standing right on the edge of his balcony too, close enough to Niall he'd just have to reach out to touch him.

His eyes were blue, a lovely shade, he could see that now.

"You asking me on a date, neighbour?"

Niall laughed, loud and bright. "Thought you already had. That was my yes."

"Before Christmas?" Zayn asked, heart racing for some reason.

"How about tomorrow?" Niall suggested with a wink. "I don't have any plans for Christmas yet, but I don't feel like spending it all alone in this lonely, new flat."

"So now you're already asking me to spend Christmas with you?" Zayn laughed.

"Might be? I have a feeling that date tomorrow is gonna work out just fine." Niall sounded confident yet unsure what Zayn would think, and it made Zayn's stomach flutter.

He smiled. "Yeah, me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh, soo cheesy


	3. tasting christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> niall finds zayn making festive cupcakes. could be au or canon...i didn't clarify

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just like quite many people, [this post](http://kissingziall.tumblr.com/post/105620009825) made me think about zayn baking cupcakes, and i couldn't really stop anymore. this is kind of for lidia again, and for everyone else who freaked out too.

The first hint that something was different was the cold, empty pillow next to Niall when he woke up.

For a few sleepy seconds Niall wondered if Zayn maybe hadn’t slept over last night, but then he rubbed his eyes with a groan and decided that no, he definitely had.

His body was the best kind of sore and the bruises littering his chest spoke an obvious language as well. Zayn had stayed over for sure, but he wasn’t in bed next to him, as he usually was. Both of them liked sleeping in, but Zayn had always been kind of extreme, and he _never_ got up before Niall.

Niall reached for his boxers and sluggishly pulled them on, nearly losing his balance.

He checked the bathroom first, but it was empty.

There was a clatter and Niall heard Zayn shout “Shit!”, causing him to furrow his brows and worriedly follow the muttered cursing until he found his boyfriend in the kitchen.

Surrounded by what seemed to be a whole pound of flour.

“What the -?” Niall started but Zayn turned around in a cloud of flour to glare at him, and he started laughing uncontrollably.

“Don’t laugh at me” Zayn pouted, crossing his arms and leaving white flour smudges on his jumper in the process. There was some stuck in his hair and on his cheek as well.

“What are you doing?” he finally wheezed and took a careful step towards Zayn, flour already sticking to his bare feet. “Are you trying to make breakfast?”

“No” Zayn protested. “Well, sort of. I want to make cupcakes.”

“Cupcakes?” Niall snorted. “I mean, why? What for?”

“Harry gave me this recipe for Christmas cupcakes” Zayn shrugged. “I wanted to surprise you.”

Niall felt his face soften and he bravely stepped through the flour on the floor, wrapping his arms around Zayn’s middle, pressing a kiss high on his cheekbone. “Well, you definitely did surprise me.”

Zayn laughed against his neck. “Not how I’d planned it. Wanna help out a desperate man?”

“I would – but what did you think you’d use for flour?”

“I have more” Zayn said with a smug grin. “Should probably clean this up first though, shouldn’t I?”

“Yeah, reckon you should” Niall laughed, looking at the mess at their feet. “How do we go about this?”

“I’ve got an idea.” Zayn’s hands slid from Niall’s waist down across his butt until he could grip his thighs. “Jump.”

“What?” Niall asked dumbly, brain slowed down the way it did whenever Zayn touched him.

“Wrap your legs around my hips” Zayn clarified, sounding way too calculating for Niall’s taste. “I can carry you.”

“Carry me where?” Niall was still confused, but he did as Zayn told him, jumping a little so he could wrap his legs around Zayn’s waist.

“Hello there” Zayn smirked up at him and Niall giggled a little, leaning down and pecking his lips.

“Good morning” he said belatedly.

“Morning, love” Zayn replied and slowly (Niall wasn’t sure how he managed to move at all – he wasn’t the taller one anymore) started walking.

They stopped again after only a few seconds, and Zayn gently set Niall down on the kitchen counter.

Confused, Niall unwrapped his arms from around Zayn's neck, watching as he stepped back and tiptoed to the edge of the flour chaos on the floor, taking off his socks and stepping onto the clean floor.

Triumphantly, he showed off the flour-less soles of his feet and Niall laughed, applauding him.

It was only half-jokingly though, because that was actually a pretty clever idea.

Zayn had cleaned the floor and Niall's feet (definitely tickling him more than necessary, just to watch him squirm) within a few minutes and was already back to gathering ingredients by the time Niall hopped off the counter.

"So Harry gave you the recipe?" Niall asked, watching as Zayn precisely measured ingredients to stir in a bowl.

"Yeah, you know he's mad into this shit."

"Just never really took you for the baking type" Niall shrugged.

"Gotta stay mysterious, don't I?" Zayn winked. "Can't give away all of my secrets."

He started mixing the first ingredients for the dough before he grabbed another bowl and the things he needed for the icing.

"D'you wanna take care of the food colouring?" Zayn asked, gesturing to a few tubes on the counter next to Niall. "Don't want to drop those too."

Niall chuckled. “Sure. What are your plans?”

Zayn pulled out his phone and pointed at a bag on the counter. “I just bought everything like on this pic, figured I’d just stick ‘em on.”

Niall took a look at the picture Zayn had on his phone, eyes widening when he saw the complicated and beautiful cupcakes in four different colours.

“So basically” Niall said, frowning, “you want me to make four differently coloured icings?”

“Um, yeah” Zayn nodded. “Unless you’ve got better things to do?”

“As if there are better things than watching my boyfriend bake cupcakes” Niall laughed, and Zayn checked his hip with his own, pressing a lingering kiss to his cheek.

“You’re the best.”

"At least you know it" Niall grinned and reached for the first bowl and the green food colouring.

They worked in silence for a while, Christmas music low in the background and the clatter of utensils a calming and domestic sound.

Niall thought it was great they could do this together. He'd never had anything like this with former partners.

"Shit" Niall suddenly said, startling Zayn. "I can't believe I actually forgot to have breakfast over all of this 'helping a desperate man'."

"I gotta say, that's an honour" Zayn laughed. "Didn't think I could make you forget to eat with something non-sexual."

"Don't laugh at me" Niall mock-pouted. "And usually not even sex distracts me for long enough."

"Have breakfast then, you selfless creature" Zayn teased, pulling Niall close for a moment, bodies flush together. "I've got this."

Niall hummed happily and stuck a finger into the bowl behind Zayn's back, scooping up some of the dough.

"I know what you're doing" Zayn said and caught Niall guiltily with his finger in his mouth. "You could at least share."

With a smirk he pulled on Niall's hand and replaced his fingers with his tongue.

Niall yelped in surprise but caught himself fairly quickly, kissing back enthusiastically.

The kiss tasted sweet and Zayn groaned quietly, fingers digging into the soft part of Niall's waist.

Breathlessly, Niall pulled away and put his hands on Zayn's chest. "Stop distracting me, I'm hungry."

Zayn chuckled and cupped his cheek to peck his lips a few more times. "Alright, alright. Go."

Niall making breakfast resulted in him sitting on the kitchen counter with a huge bowl of cereal, watching Zayn wrestle with the cupcakes.

Whenever he could, he tasted some of the icing or dough and Zayn always acted as if he didn't notice.

By the time the kitchen was filled with the delicious smell of perfectly baked cupcakes and Zayn was meticulously spreading the icing on all of them, Niall was done with his extensive breakfast.

He snuck up behind Zayn, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing his lips to the back of his neck.

Zayn hummed quietly but continued his ministrations.

Niall sighed. "Have you even noticed I'm still in nothing but my boxers?"

"I have" Zayn said casually. "But I'm not done with these cupcakes."

"Are cupcakes more important than your half-naked boyfriend?"

"Says the guy who puts breakfast over sex."

Niall huffed. "That's totally different."

"Nope" Zayn said, smacking a kiss to his cheek. "Now help me and put these little sugar figures on the cupcakes so we'll be done sooner."

"What if I don't want to anymore?"

"You sure about that? I've got leftover icing."

Niall narrowed his eyes. "What for?"

Zayn laughed quietly and turned around, hand slipping down Niall's back to the waistband of his boxers.

Niall's eyes widened and he giggled into Zayn's mouth when he kissed him, gripping his shoulders a little tighter.

"Let's just say I've got a few ideas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come say hi on [tumblr](http://kissingziall.tumblr.com/)! :)


	4. underneath the mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one direction's annual christmas party ends a little differently than niall expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is for [aurora](http://www.christmasbums.tumblr.com) who asked for canon ziall kissing under the mistletoe for the first time (i left out the lil bit drunk and the smut because of time issues and this turning into something completely different than originally planned but i hope you like it anyways ily)
> 
> title is from glee's _extraordinary merry christmas ___and probably countless other christmas songs

Everyone knew that Niall loved a lot of people, and especially those involved with One Direction.

It was a thing he made no secret of, and most people appreciated it. It was one of the reasons he usually was the heart of any party, no matter if he was host or guest.

Tonight was different though. Tonight, Niall was tired and mopey.

It was easy enough to explain his tiredness, having just gotten back from a few days in America, full of shooting and sometimes overbearing fans.

He loved the fans, too, but getting mobbed really wasn't that much fun at all.

Less understandable was the mopey part, since Niall wasn't really sure why he felt that way himself.

It was their annual Christmas party for band, crew and families, and usually it was Niall's favourite thing before he flew home to spend the holidays with his family.

Maybe it was worse because he hadn't had anything to drink, but Niall knew if he'd drink in this mood, he'd only get grumpier. And whinier. Maybe he'd cry, and that was just embarrassing.

So he stuck to his dark corner, alcohol-free cocktail in his hand, watching his friends party.

Occasionally one or two of them would come over to chat, and Niall was pleasant enough - just not more either, so everyone left again pretty quickly.

At some point, just as Niall was starting to wonder if it would be acceptable for him to leave, he spotted Zayn walking over to him.

With a grimace and a groan he looked around him to find an exit. If there was one person he really didn't want to talk to, it was Zayn.

He was too close to run too quickly though, and Niall took a deep breath to steady himself.

He was in one of those vulnerable moods, where all he wanted was to grip Zayn's shoulders, shake him violently and yell at him for being so fucking blind.

That needed to be prevented though, and Niall was suddenly very thankful he hadn't drunk anything, wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans.

"Hey, Nialler" Zayn greeted him softly, and Niall already felt his resistance crumble as he gave a small smile in return.

"Y'alright?" Zayn continued, and Niall shrugged.

"Fine, yeah. Just a bit tired, you know?"

"I get it" Zayn nodded. "Just wanted to check on you, you looked a little sad."

"I'm fine, Zayn" Niall insisted. "Sorry for dragging you away from your conversation."

"It's all good" Zayn winked and leaned closer, whispering confidentially: "It was boring anyway."

Niall couldn't help but chuckle a little at that.

"Wanna talk about it?" Zayn asked quietly when they'd been silent for a minute, both just sipping on their drinks.

"About what?" Niall huffed. He wished Zayn would go away, wished their shoulders weren't brushing whenever one of them shifted.

"What's got you so down. I know you, Nialler, and I can tell something's up."

"Oh, can you?" Niall mumbled sarcastically.

Zayn frowned. "Ni...did I do something? Cause I feel like you're mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you, Zayn" Niall sighed and wished himself anywhere else but here.

Zayn sighed too, wiping across his brow in a frustrated manner.

"You can tell me these things."

"No I can't" Niall hissed, suddenly angry. "Why won't you just leave me alone?"

"Because I'm your friend!" Zayn whisper-yelled. "And I care about you."

Niall crossed his arms defensively, refusing to say more because he knew he'd end up blurting out his stupid feelings.

Zayn kept staring at him silently, and it was unsettling.

Niall coughed and shifted uncomfortably, moving a couple of feet away from Zayn.

The older lad followed him though, eyes flicking away from Niall over his head and then around the room before settling on his face again.

"What do you think about traditions?"

Niall let out a startled laugh. "What?"

"They're important, right? Need to be kept."

"What the fuck are you on about, mate?"

"There's a mistletoe above your head" Zayn said matter-of-factly. "And I'd really like to kiss you under it."

Niall's eyes widened and he jumped back. "No!"

He watched as Zayn's face fell, heart racing in his chest.

"Is the thought of kissing me so terrifying to you?"

Zayn's voice sounded defeated and he took a step away from Niall, avoiding looking at him.

"No!" Niall blurted out again, and what else could he say? "No, it's not that at all. I just...I don't want to kiss you if you're only doing it for tradition's sake."

There it was.

Niall's palms were sweaty again and he didn't know where to look. Was it time to run?

There was a light touch to the back of his hand and Niall's eyes snapped upwards, finding that Zayn was stood right in front of him.

"What do you mean?" Zayn asked softly and Niall looked down again, shaking his head.

"Don't make me spell it out. 's plenty embarrassing as it is."

"It's not" Zayn cleared his throat. "It's not embarrassing."

His hand was suddenly on Niall's chin, tilting his face upwards.

"Me kissing you has absolutely nothing to do with tradition" he murmured, eyes flitting across Niall's face. "And absolutely everything with you being the most interesting, funny, loving, compassionate and beautiful person in this room. To me at least."

"Yeah?" Niall whispered. His hands were shaking but he'd placed them on Zayn's hips carefully and they were so, so close, but for once he didn't feel suffocated by it.

"Yeah" Zayn breathed and leaned forward.

Their mouths brushed and caught, just the gentle press of lips on lips, and Niall felt himself sigh into it.

"Wait" he said against Zayn's lips, pulling away slightly, just enough so their lips weren't touching anymore when he spoke. "I have to ask - is this a one time, "under the mistletoe" thing?"

"No" Zayn said decidedly. "No, if you want me to, I'll kiss you wherever and whenever you want."

Niall grinned, relieved, and kissed him. "I want."

Zayn laugher happily and wrapped his arm around Niall's middle, pulling him close.

He went for a deeper kiss this time, tongue swiping across Niall's bottom lip, and the blond responded eagerly.

When they pulled away a couple of minutes later, both of them breathless, Niall asked with a cheeky grin: "So when you say you'll kiss me wherever I want - did you mean this location-wise or, you know...body part wise?"

Zayn laughed, swooping in for another kiss.

"Being naughty right before Christmas, d'you think that's a good idea?" he smirked. "But if you come home with me, I'll show you exactly where I wanna kiss you."

And that was an offer Niall really couldn't refuse.


	5. i'll wear you like a christmas sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hogwarts au in which there's not enough magic and lots of snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this last one is another present for tori (this one actually on time - unless shipping takes less time than i expect it to), even though it’s very much not the hogwarts au that i’m gonna write some day. it is still a hogwarts au :)  
> title is from michael bublé’s _cold december night_

"I can't believe this" Niall groaned when he opened the last package his mum had sent him. "I really thought I'd get to go without this this year, I'm 16!"

Harry laughed from where he was sitting on his bed, chucking some balled up wrapping paper at his head. "Admit that you actually like them, Ni, you can't deny it."

"I don't...I'm not -" Niall stuttered, sighing loudly. "My grandma knitted it!"

"I know." Harry got up and traipsed over to Niall's bed, examining the Christmas jumper more closely. "And this one's actually pretty decent!"

The jumper was dark blue, sporting a reindeer with a bright red nose and antlers on the front. It was true, Niall had gotten much worse ones and he'd worn them to the feast anyway.

Christmas at Hogwarts was an amazing thing and it definitely made up for the fact that Niall's parents had chosen to go on their yearly holiday over Christmas a couple of years ago.

It wasn't only for the food - although Niall was known for his appreciation of that - but mainly for the atmosphere.

Not many pupils stayed at Hogwarts over Christmas, so there was no division of houses in the Great Hall for meals, everyone sat together.

The decorations were breathtakingly beautiful and everyone was nice and relaxed, even the professors.

Niall loved it, even more so when his best friend Harry stayed behind with him, as he had this year.

His stomach growled and Harry laughed. "Let's go up to the Great Hall, shall we?"

Niall was out of his bed in an instant, pulling on his new jumper and the first pair of jeans he could find.

It was Christmas, no one wore their robes today, not even the students who had grown up just among wizards.

As usual, they passed the kitchens on their way from the Hufflepuff common room, and Niall whined pathetically at the smell of what was expecting them in the Great Hall.

Occasionally, they saw a house elf, and all of them shouted some variation of "Merry Christmas, Master Niall" at them, and Niall in return addressed each of them by their name.

Harry shook his head, laughing incredulously. "You really do spend too much time in the kitchens."

"Not my fault I got sorted into the house closest to them" Niall shrugged.

"I guess the Sorting Hat does know its business."

Since so few people had stayed behind for the holidays, Niall didn't need to take more than two steps into the Great Hall to spot a familiar quiff.

"Shit" he hissed and stopped in his tracks.

Harry walked another metre before realising Niall wasn't next to him anymore and he turned around, brow furrowed.

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot Zayn is still here this year" Niall hissed, backtracking slowly.

"That's what this is about?" Harry laughed. "Don't be stupid, he's our friend."

"I can't face him wearing this ugly thing" Niall whined, tugging on his colourful jumper.

"Shut up" Harry said, still laughing. "He's not gonna stop liking you because of that. Besides, it's not ugly, it's cute."

"I don't wanna be cute" Niall kept whining. "And he doesn't like me. At least not in that way."

"You keep saying that, and I'll keep telling you that it's not true. I'm getting sick of you two dancing around each other in this oblivious kind of dance and we're going in there right now, even if I have to drag you."

Niall stared at his best friend for a few moments and then huffed. "Fine."

"Niall!" Zayn exclaimed when the two boys got close to the table he was sitting at the end of. "And Harry, hi. Merry Christmas!"

His smile was Niall's favourite kind, where his tongue pressed against the back of his teeth and his eyes crinkled.

It made Niall want to kiss him even more than usually.

But Zayn was clever, and beautiful, and a year older than him and Niall stood no chance to be anything but his friend.

"Nice jumper" Zayn said, laughter in his voice.

Niall blushed furiously and suddenly wished he hadn't listened to Harry.

But then, Zayn said: "We match."

And Niall's head snapped back up, taking in the parts of Zayn that wasn't his face.

He giggled, actually _giggled_ , when he realised Zayn was wearing an equally as colourful Christmas jumper, a red model with embroidered snowflakes.

“Right back at you, mate.”

He only remembered to stop grinning at Zayn dumbly when Harry groaned next to him and turned away to talk to the girl on his other side.

Zayn only shook his head at Harry with a fond smile and asked Niall about his presents.

The thing about Zayn was that it was way too easy to have a crush on him. He wasn’t intimidating or arrogant, even though he easily could’ve been. People would’ve still adored him, simply for his face. But he was nice, funny, caring and loyal, and Niall would’ve fallen for him in any case.

They were friends, was the thing, and it was _so_ easy to talk to him.

Even if Niall secretly wanted to kiss him, like, all of the time.

“So what are you gonna do the rest of the day?” Zayn asked when even Niall was starting to feel full.

“Harry and I were gonna take a walk, you wanna join?” Niall offered, casually, until he suddenly realised this was _Zayn_ he was asking.

Zayn only smiled though, nodding. “Sure, I bet it’s nice down by the lake with all of this snow.”

Sometime during breakfast, it had started to snow again, the enchanted ceiling imitating the big, fluffy snowflakes from outside.

Niall agreed with a smile and tried telling himself this was in no way a date. Harry was coming along, after all.

Admittedly, Harry tried getting out of it after the three of them had separated at the stairs to get their coats and hats and scarves, claiming he suddenly didn't feel that much like going outside anymore.

Niall refused to let him stay behind though, there was no way he was gonna force Zayn into an awkward "date" with him.

It was freezing cold outside despite of the few rays of sunshine that occasionally broke through the clouds and snow, and Niall was shivering from the second they left Hogwarts' warmth.

All three of them were bundled up, scarves pulled up to their noses and gloved hands tucked into coat pockets, but the wind found its way through their layers anyway.

"If we walk down to the lake and then up again" Harry said, voice muffled through his scarf, "we'll be back in time for tea."

"Hot chocolate" Zayn all but moaned and Niall stumbled a little, suddenly not all that cold anymore.

Zayn caught him by the elbow, laughing a little. "Careful, Ni. Don't want you breaking anything."

"You'd have to carry him back to the castle" Harry cackled and nudged Niall.

"Shut up, Harry" the blond mumbled, embarrassed.

Zayn still hadn't let go of his elbow, and he leaned even closer to Niall. "I'd do it, but I'd prefer if you wouldn't have to get hurt for it."

Harry was suddenly very interested in something on the path behind them and Niall let out an awkward laugh.

Was that...?

"Yeah, me too" he choked out, face flushed and feeling dumb.

He wanted to be witty and flirty and funny around Zayn, but whenever the older boy said anything remotely funny, Niall just ended up a blushing and stuttering mess.

That needed to change.

So when Zayn removed his hand from Niall's elbow, he boldly slipped his arm through Zayn's, linking their arms and grinning up at him as confidently as possible. "Better make sure I don't fall, then."

Zayn let out a startled laugh, but he seemed pleased.

They didn't stay like that for all of their walk, since somewhere along the way, one of them - it was hard telling who it was afterwards - started a snowball fight and they got so into it they lost track of time and the temperature.

It wasn't until Harry started to complain he didn't feel his toes anymore that they headed back up towards the castle.

The snow had gotten high enough for them to have trouble, and they occasionally had to pull each other, but they managed to get back to the castle.

Warmth hit them immediately and Niall didn't even want to know what his nose looked like.

They all hopped on the spot for a minute, trying to shake off the snow and regain feeling in their toes.

"I'll probably have died from pneumonia by tomorrow morning" Harry said, "but this was fun."

"I had a lot of fun too" Zayn grinned. "Thanks for letting me come with you."

"Anytime" Niall told him and tried to ignore Harry's all too obvious cough.

He'd taken off his gloves and shoved them as far as possible into his pockets, but Zayn was still holding them, playing with them as if he was nervous.

"Anyways, not to break up this lovely chat, but I gotta go, do...things" Harry announced. "Very busy, me."

He started backtracking with a wink and Niall turned to glare at him, to tell him to stop being so _bloody_ obvious, but Harry chose that moment to let out a delighted laugh, eyes trained on something over their heads.

"Would you look at that, it's fate!"

He was gone, but Niall's entire attention was on Zayn anyway. And on the mistletoe right above them.

Nervously, he cleared his throat, scratching the back of his neck.

"You know, there's no one around...we don't have to, if you don't want -"

Niall was cut off when Zayn's fingers wrapped around his wrist, tugging him close enough so Zayn could wrap his arm around his waist.

"Believe me, I do want to" Zayn said quietly. "Did Harry lie when he said you did, too?"

"No" Niall breathed. "Jesus, no, I _do_ want to -"

Zayn kissed him.

There were no fireworks or anything like in movies, it was just lips on lips and Niall wondered who would even want anything else, because this feeling was better than anything he'd ever expected.

Who would want fireworks and love songs if they could have Zayn’s cold, chapped lips pressing sweetly, insistently against their own ones and finding they fit perfectly?

Niall certainly would be happy to do exactly this for the rest of his life.

They kissed chastely for a few minutes, Niall's arms around Zayn's middle while Zayn's cold hand had wandered from his wrist up to the side of his face.

When they pulled apart, they were both more flushed than when they'd first come back in.

"So Harry wasn't so wrong, then" Niall mused.

“What did he tell you?” Zayn asked quietly, still holding Niall close.

“That my crush wasn’t one-sided. Although this would probably be a good time to let me know how wrong or right he was.”

Zayn’s smile looked as if he was biting the inside of his cheeks to keep it from spreading all the way and he leaned forward to catch Niall’s lips in a quick kiss.

“He was very, very right. I’ve been wanting to ask you out for _months_ , but I always chickened out.”

Niall smiled, his heart still beating so hard he was sure Zayn had to feel it where their chests were pressed together, even through all of the layers they were wearing. “I would’ve said yes back then, and I do now.”

“Yeah?” Zayn grinned. “So…a proper date?”

“Yeah” Niall said, smudging their smiles by kissing Zayn messily. “Best Christmas present ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas everyone!! ♥


End file.
